


Clips

by UnGendered



Series: 100 writing prompts challenge. [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: “Aren’t I just fabulous?” Oikawa was lying across Hajime's lap, his hands poking at Hajime's cheek while he was staring down in a book when he in Oikawa's opinion could do something so much better, like paying attention to Oikawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the "100 writing prompts challenge", the word was "clip".

“Aren’t I just fabulous?” Oikawa was lying across Hajime's lap, his hands poking at Hajime's cheek while he was staring down in a book when he in Oikawa's opinion could do something so much better, like paying attention to Oikawa. 

“Probably no?” was all Hajime said, not sparing his boyfriend a single glance.

“Hmph” Oikawa pouted, turning around and burrowing his face in Hajime's lap, going limp and taking a few deep breaths before he felt fingers starting to carefully thread through his hair. Smiling, he dozed of with a smile on his lips.

Later, when he woke up he could still feel Hajime's fingers in his hair, now resting heavy on top of his head. He winced slightly when his hair got caught in Hajime’s fingers, the hair clips making perfect traps. 

“Hey, dude, help me get out of these” he pushed at Hajime’s chest and huffed while he carefully began to try to tangle himself out of the painful situation. Instead, Hajime pulled a few times at his hair, making him wince and let go of the strands before feeling Hajime’s fingers starting to move again; scratching and running over his scalp.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep you like this for a while, at least you’re quiet.”


End file.
